Querido diario
by dili
Summary: De cómo Naruto se metió en una situación comprometedora- y eventos embarazosos.  crack! shonen-ai, shoujo-ai, hetero
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

ESTO ES UNA PARODIAAAAA.

* * *

**Querido diario**.

...

_Querido diario,_

_Hola, me llamo Naruto, seré tu nuevo mejor amigo._

_Y..._

_No tengo ganas de escribirte hoy, porque tengo el cerebro completamente KO, ¿entiendes?_

_No quiero ser rudo, no es mi intención, mucho menos quiero herir tus sentimientos._

Naruto frunció el ceño, no creyéndose ni él mismo que estuviese preocupándose por un diario. ¡Qué tan loco se estaba volviendo!

_Verás, lo que pasa es que estoy estresado porque Kiba me obligó a comprarte y a llevarte conmigo las venticuatro horas del día (sí, y ocho días a la semana... no sé en qué estaba pensando ¿y desde cuando la semana tiene ocho días?) Oh, y para colmo, con perfecta caligrafía (Al parecer, cuando lea esto al final del octavo día… bueno, él no quiere perder sus ojos-lo sé, y dicen que yo soy cucú-)_

_Lo bueno es que no dijo qué era lo que podía y no podía poner, como por ejemplo "ya comí ramen" y... me estoy alargando con esto, lo siento, se supone que tengo flojera ¡Y aquí estoy de nuevo disculpándome contigo!_

Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse un poco tonto. Ja, disculparse con un objeto.

_Bueno, eso es todo. Lamento la presentación tan, no sé qué, aburrida._

_Oh, no me mires así, ya volveré._

Oh, se está haciendo un hábito. El rubio se pasó la mano por la cabeza, firmando al final de la página, poniendo la fecha y cerrando el librito.

Se tendió en la cama.

—... odio a Kiba.

Sus neuronas se habían evaporado. Rayos. ¿Qué podría hacer para recuperarlas?

Una idea afloró en su cabeza "Molestar a Sasuke". Miró el reloj, la una de la mañana. Perfecto.

Naruto telefoneó a Sasuke por el teléfono de la casa (se había quedado sin saldo, para variar, la vida es injusta), esperó a que atendiera.

—Dobe, ándate a dormir. —Puuuuu. Naruto miró a Sasuke (al teléfono, en realidad, pero era a Sasuke a quien le dirigía todos sus negativos pensamientos) con indignación ¡Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de decir hola!

Que poca tenía.

Volvió a telefonear a Sasuke. _Si cree que me daré por vencido tan fácilmente..._

—Tienes que hacerle caso a Hinata y empezar a salir con ella, dobe, en serio. —El Uchiha se oía fastidiado, cansado y picoso. Perfecto para molestarlo ¡pero con esos comentarios le quitaba la diversión a todo!

—¿Qué? —la verdad que quería preguntar eso, le habían estado dando el mismo consejo por hace más de una semana, y aún no entendía por qué tenía que empezar a salir con Hinata.

—Y te tienes que conseguir un doctor especializado para que te devuelva tu inexistente percepción de lo obvio.

La cara de Naruto era un poema, la verdad, no logró captar mucho de lo que dijo Sasuke, pero al menos supo que le dijo un insulto.

—Oh, guárdate tus comentarios, Uchiha. Y ¿para qué me voy a conseguir un doctor para recuperar algo que nunca tuve?

Un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué has estado tomando?

—Nada —contestó, con sinceridad, y de repente sintiendo una inquietud— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te han estado preguntando?

La verdad, el pasado de Naruto tenía sus defectos y sí que había bebido... y una vez tuvo un problema, pero creía que había quedado enterrado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Molestarte.

Puuuuu.

_Quizá no fue buena idea decirle mis intenciones._

Suspiró, ahora sí estaba aburrido, y probablemente Sasuke ya habría puesto una clave o algo así para no recibir llamadas de él...

Miró hacia la ventana un momento, pensativo.

...

Ok, lo pensativo no era para él. Él era un (intento de) hombre de acción. ¡Su lugar no era en la casa!

Sonrió de lado, apresurándose hacia la ventana, para abrirla y salir por ella.

Hubiese sido más inteligente salir por la puerta pues sus padres no estaban y así no correría peligro, pero Naruto no era un pensador... y además sería aburrido ¿qué emoción tendría salir por la puerta?

Saltó abajo, y se estiró.

Pasaría la mejor noche de su vida, y no invitaría a Sasuke porque él le había bloqueado.

—Bien mundo, allá voy.

Y por si alguien se lo está preguntando, sí, Naruto se cambió el pijama antes de salir.

* * *

Sasuke observó el reloj otra vez, tratando de no enojarse con Naruto.

Las tres de la mañana, el muchacho sí que sabía cómo quitarle el sueño. Al parecer sí había conseguido molestarle (pero obviamente, Sasuke no le diría).

Se levantó, deshaciéndose de toda esperanza de volver a conciliar el sueño, levantándose y yendo al primer piso, para buscar un poco de leche.

Abrió el refrigerador y vio con mal ojo a los dulces que había ahí. Él era el único que disgustaba de los dulces en su familia, por ser alérgico (que hasta con mirarlos le daba picazón), pero al parecer ningún habitante de esa casa le apoyaba e ignoraban olímpicamente su problema y seguían comprando dulces.

Chocolate, para variar.

Alargó su mano para tomar el pote de leche (que estaba hasta el fondo, genial) intentando evitar la marea de dulces que no quería tocar. Una vez tomó el pote, cerró la puerta y salió de la cocina.

(Y no, él no le tenía miedo a los dulces ¿qué clase de Uchiha le teme a los dulces? ¿O a algo o a alguien? Jesús, sólo era preventivo.)

Caminó por el living room, casi pisando las escaleras, cuando el teléfono sonó.

Tuvo una sospecha de quién era.

—¿Aló?

—Hey, Sasuke, ¿me podrías hacer un favor? —Era Neji. Frunció el ceño, no preocupado por el tono que empleaba el muchacho, sino preocupado porque su sentido de la intuición le había fallado... ¿serían los dulces?— ¿Me estás escuchando?

—No. —Abajo la modestia, un Uchiha no decía (o al menos él no decía) "Lo siento, ¿cómo decías?" Urf, migraña de sólo pensarlo.

—Que vengas a recoger a Naruto, está en mi casa, gritando haber visto una "manzana de Adán" sin querer. —Sasuke alzó una ceja— ¿Sabes a qué se refiere? Está despertando a todo el clan, y yo no sé cómo calmarlo.

—¿Manzana de Adán?

—Sí, y está ebrio. Ven y búscalo, te deberé bastante si lo haces. Gracias. —Colgó, y Sasuke se quedó un momento mirando la pared, muy interesante ahora, preguntándose cómo Naruto había visto un pene por error.

En otra ocasión, él hubiera pasado de Neji y que se calase a Naruto.

Si no soportaba al Naruto sobrio... mucho menos al ebrio.

Pero, tenía curiosidad. Además, con eso tendría para molestarle al día siguiente (como venganza por haberle arruinado el sueño).

Pero antes bebería leche.

* * *

La familia Hyuuga era uno de esos ancestrales clanes que todavía retozaban por Konoha, y que, por supuesto, se mantenía bastante bien en un estatus social bien alto.

En otras palabras, eran ricos.

Tocó el timbre de la puerta, esperando a qué le contestaran.

—¿Sí? —preguntó la voz del interlocutor, Sasuke inmediatamente aclaró a qué venía—Gracias al cielo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja ¿qué habría hecho Naruto para dejar tan conmocionados a los Hyuuga? ¿Y por qué no lo habían sacado de ahí ellos mismos?

Cuando hubo entrado en la mansión y fue escoltado por un enojado y con mal aliento soldado (o algo así) hacia la habitación donde estaba su rubio amigo, no tuvo dudas.

—Hinata, en sherio, debemos empezhar a shalir, nuncha hemos reforzhado nuestra amistad.

La boca de Sasuke cayó, sólo un poco, mientras observaba a Naruto hablar con una persona que no conocía, un chico, de paso.

El escolta le tocó para llamar su atención.

—Hee, a estado así durante horas (o eso me ha parecido) y la señorita está en su cuarto encerrada, diciendo que esta era la peor de las vergüenzas.

—¡Hey Shashu... shu...kin…! ¡Tú no estás invitado aquí! ¡Tú me bloqueaste!

El tic de Sasuke se activó, rayos.

—Comprendo lo que siente Hinata. —Su expresión cambió a una de resignación.

Se acercó al rubio, agarrándolo por el brazo.

—Él no es así normalmente… en lo que cabe de normalidad para él, y díganle a Hinata que Naruto lo siente.

El tipo con ropa de soldado asintió, y el perturbado muchacho que había estado recibiendo toda la plática de Naruto, simplemente se despidió de Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

(Intento de) parodia. Si tienen sugerencias, por favor díganlas.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Querido diario**.

Sasuke se estaba arrepintiendo, mucho. ¿Por qué había tenido que ir a buscar al usuratonkachi? No recordaba el motivo, pues las tonterías de Naruto lo habían eclipsado ¿era sadomasoquista?

—Ugh, ya cashi llego Shashu... ke... ¿por qué tienes un nombre tan difíshil de pronunshiar?

—Hn.

El Uchiha estaba contando hasta cinco en su mente, limitándose a decir "hn" para calmar al borracho que estaba parado sobre sus hombros, intentando entrar a su propia casa por la ventana.

Oh, sí. Naruto resultaba ser irritante cuando estaba borracho.

Por alguna razón, cuando habían llegado a la casa Uzumaki, al rubio le dio ataque de "quiero entrar por la ventana, dattebayo" irracional.

Sasuke se resistió, al principio, y fue arrastrando al Uzumaki hasta la puerta principal. Naruto pataleaba débilmente y decía "—Pero, debemosh subirrr, ¡ashí completaremos la mishión! —" moviendo inútilmente los brazos, de manera graciosa.

Sasuke sólo lo ignoraba, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la compostura (pero con Naruto era difícil).

—¿Dónde tienes la llaves? —negó con la cabeza cuando se volvió hacia el rubio, y notó como este balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. No debió haber preguntado, no valía el esfuerzo.

Suspiró y se agachó para registrar los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Naruto, esperando sentir las llaves.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, casi al instante se vio siendo inspeccionado por la intensa mirada del rubio.

Sasuke empezaba a sentirse incómodo.

—¿Qué?

—Pervertido. —Ésa sentencia hizo que a Sasuke se le erizara la piel y se le descompusiera el rostro. Por suerte Naruto estaba ebrio.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ya eshcuchaste! ¡Y ¿a quién le importa que seas un traveshti bien veshtido? Yo no me acoshtaré contigo! —Sasuke parpadeó, confundido. ¿Le acababan de llamar travesti?— ¡Ya shaca la mano de ahí!

Sasuke retiró la mano del bolsillo de su amigo, suspirando y dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza y a la vez negando con la suya propia. De todos modos, ya se había cerciorado de que no tuviese llaves, así que no valía la pena decir nada.

—Si no hay llaves, entonces ¿cómo entramos?

—Daaah, por la ventana.

El tic de Sasuke se activó. Oh, ironía.

Ambos se habían dirigido a la ventana que daba al cuarto del rubio, para mala suerte del moreno en el segundo piso, y para más mala suerte Naruto no estaba en condiciones se escalar, así que tuvo que decirle que se subiese a sus hombros e hiciese su mejor esfuerzo por entrar a la habitación.

Sasuke nunca odió al rubio tanto.

Había sido una tortura hacerlo subirse (y debía dejar de comer tanto ramen, estaba pesado), pero había sido un infierno estabilizarlo.

—Serás tonto, agárrate del borde.

—¡No me grites, teme! —lloriqueó Naruto.

Sasuke sintió la necesidad de dejarlo caer— No te estoy gritando... yo... —Sasuke distinguió algo en la oscuridad, era un hombre, vestido con un uniforme azul oscuro. Abrió lo más que podía sus ojos, intentando distinguir la figura— Oh, rayos.

—¡Alto, policía!

—¡Waaa! —Naruto se había asustado por el grito y había perdido el equilibrio, y a pesar de que Sasuke lo tenía bien sujetado, el rubio cayó sobre él.

* * *

Naruto tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, rayos, jamás esperó sentirse tan pesado y débil. Y lo peor era la situación en la que se encontraba. ¡Y ni siquiera recordaba por qué estaba en prisión!

—Esto es horrible. —se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cubrió su rostro con ellas.

Sasuke, quien estaba lo más lejos posible del rubio, estaba pensando cosas realmente feas sobre el pobre Uzumaki. Realmente no entendía por qué lo había recogido, ni tampoco comprendía bien por qué los vecinos de Naruto eran tan entrometidos que habían llamado a la policía y habían hecho que no sólo Naruto fuera arrestado, sino que a ÉL también le metieron al hoyo.

La situación en sí era ridícula. El policía había creído que eran ladrones que estaban entrando a robar en la casa Uzumaki (¿qué ladrón cuerdo entraría ahí a soportar a ésa escandalosa familia?), y de paso que eran drogadictos (esto lo asumió por Naruto, cuando este le confundió con santa Claus y se le había echado encima quejándose de no haber recibido una bicicleta a los cinco años)... y ahora estaban metidos en una celda esperando a ver quién los sacaba de ahí.

—¿Quién arresta personas por tratar de entrar a su propia casa? —se preguntó para sí un dolorido Naruto.

—¿Quién sale por la ventana de su casa, se emborracha a las dos de la madrugada, va y molesta a todo un Clan y le arruina la noche a todo el mundo? —preguntó entre dientes el Uchiha.

—No lo sé.

Sasuke sintió su ira crecer peligrosamente. Un poco más y le acusarían de homicidio.

Por suerte, se controló lo suficiente, cuando una hora después (ya casi amaneciendo), apareció un oficial y abrió la reja.

—Han pagado su fianza, pueden salir.

—Aleluya. —Susurró Naruto, tambaleándose y casi haciendo caer a Sasuke cuando hubieron salido de la celda.

Una vez afuera, Sasuke vio que ahí estaba su hermano Itachi, sonriendo maliciosamente. _Oh no_.

—Vaya, parece que se divirtieron anoche. —Itachi se estaba muriendo de la risa por dentro, Sasuke podía ver la burla bailando en sus ojos.

—Cállate. —Dijeron ambos al unísono, aunque Sasuke indignado y Naruto con un tono dolorido... sí, la resaca es la peor.

Itachi fingió sentirse ofendido— ¿Así es como tratan a la persona que pagó su fianza y los sacó de dos meses en prisión?

* * *

_Querido diario..._

_Aquí va una lista de las personas que odio:_

_Sasuke._

_La policía (técnicamente no es una sola persona, pero...)_

_Itachi._

_KIBA (SÍ KIBA TÚ)._

_Y, bueno, esos son todos (Hay más, pero no los recuerdo, tengo mala memoria)._

Cerró el diario y miró su reloj de muñeca, para saber a hora. Tuvo que verlo otra vez después de unos cuantos segundos, ya que se le había olvidado la hora.

Pensó que debería considerar conseguirse un doctor especial para su falta de atención.

Naruto pensó en llamar al mortificado Sasuke (que estaba molesto con él sin razón alguna. Vamos, ni siquiera recordaba por qué habían ido a para a prisión y, ugh, ¡Sasuke le echaba la culpa!), pero al parecer el teléfono de estaba ocupado, así que decidió loguearse en el Internet.

* * *

**Elramendominaraelmundo**: Hey, Itachi ¿me puedes decir por qué Sasuke está tan amargado?

**Casi ciego pero aún sexy:** ¿De qué te sorprendes? Él siempre ha sido un amargado Y ¿No te parece que está así porque lo enviaste a prisión?

PD: ¿desde cuándo escribes con tan buena ortografía?

**Elramendominaraelmundo:** ¡ESO YA LO SÉ! ¡LO QUE DIGO ES QUE ESTÁ MÁS AMARGADO QUE DE COSTUMBRE!

PD: Desde que Kiba me hizo comprar un diario y he tenido que practicar gramática porque era parte de la apuesta... ugh.

**Casi ciego pero aún sexy:** Yo lo veo igual.

PD2: Oh, debió haber sido duro.

**Elramendominaraelmundo:** DIOS, ERES IMPOSIBLE.

PD2: ¡LO SÉ!

**Casi ciego pero aún sexy:** Mira quien habla. Bueno, si lo que tienes que hacer es gritarme y no tienes nada bueno qué decirme, entonces no vale la pena chatear. Por cierto, que nick tan ridículo te pusiste.

**Elramendominaraelmundo:** Hey, espera! Sí tengo algo interesante que decirte, más bien, proponerte. ¡Y mi nick no es ridículo!

**Casi ciego pero aún sexy:** ¿Matrimonio? Y hay que estar ciego para no ver la ridiculez en tu nick

**Elramendominaraelmundo: **EW, no! Lo que quiero decir es que ¿por qué no le tendemos una emboscada al amargado? Juguémosle una broma. Oh… ¿y tú no que estás ciego?

**Casi ciego pero aún sexy:** Se ve interesando, anda, escribe. Y, yo no estoy ciego, estoy CASI ciego, graciasdenada.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

Capítulo cortito, iré empleando más cosas y si veo que necesita editarse, pues ha.

Y quité las advertencias de Yuri y Yaoi porque recién me entero de que mi género es en realidad shonen-ai y shoujo-ai xD. Porque el yaoi es p0rno (*-*) y el shonen-ai es... bueno... lo que estoy escribiendo xD... Sí hace poco que me entero de al diferencia.

Pero aclaro que no hay parejas establecidas en este fic, después se verán.

Gracias por leer X.

* * *

**Querido diario.**

_Querido diario,_

_te digo querido porque estoy de buen humor._

_Verás, le haremos una broma al teme (y por teme me refiero a Sasuke, sí, mi ex)_ Naruto borró esto último porque _ex_ podría ser interpretado por otra cosa.

_¿Puedes creer quién colabora? Pues Itachi Uchiha._

_Bueno, eso era todo, hasta luego!_

_(Odio escribir con casi-buena ortografía... inserte emoticón enojado aquí... RAYOS)._

* * *

Sasuke sabía que algo andaba mal, lo sentía en lo más profundo de su... bueno, de su algo.

Últimamente, Itachi actuaba raro, (más raro de lo que normalmente lo hacía).

Estaba más torpe, salía menos y no flirteaba cuando hablaba (Porque Itachi sólo hablaba cuando veía algo _pervertido_... o algo que le obligase).

No quería decir que se empezaba a preocupar, pero tenía que _admitirlo_.

Y ni hablar de Naruto.

Justo había estado en su casa, porque Naruto había hecho una fiesta de té. En la que sólo fueron invitados él, Sakura y Hinata.

De pronto se había multiplicado el número de invitados.

Y por alguna razón terminó en fiesta de "a ver quién toma más" (ni Sasuke ni Hinata participaron), provocando que Sakura besase a Hinata.

La cara de Neji no tenía precio (¿qué rayos hacía Neji en una fiesta?).

Naruto celebraba que ése sería el último día que estaría sólo en casa. Cuando Sasuke ya estaba por irse notó que Naruto estaba escribiendo en su diario y le mandaba miradas extrañas que (Ni de coña le asustaban) le preocupaban.

Tanta preocupación le ponía los pelos de punta.

Después de mucha meditación, Sasuke había descubierto que tanto Naruto como Itachi tenía malas intenciones con él, probablemente le jugarían otra broma.

No era difícil de deducir ya que tanto tiempo con Naruto equivalía a darse cuenta de sus intenciones cuando se trataba de sus bromas.

Pero debía ser precavido, el rubio era una caja de sorpresas.

Por lo menos había sobrevivido a la fiesta, de la cual estaba SEGURO que había sido parte de su _plan._

_

* * *

_

**El ramen dominará el mundo, escribió:** Comadreja, el plan no funcionó.

**El ramen dominará el mundo, escribió: **Sasuke no se dio el pedo y no le pude pintar la cara ¡¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? ¡TODO EL PLAN SE FUE AL CAÑO!

**El ramen dominará el mundo, escribió: **¡Hinata fue la que salió perjudicada y no el teme!

**El ramen dominará el mundo, escribió:** ¡Oh por Dios, estoy escribiendo muchos verbos complicados!uno1.

**Bloodrop, escribió:** ¿De qué hablas? Si pudiste asustarlo funcionó muy bien.

**El ramen dominará el mundo, escribió:** Bueno, sí lo asusté... pero no tanto como Neji.

**Bloodrop, escribió:** ... deja de lado el drama de los Hyuuga, ya pasó, lo importante es que nuestro objetivo ya sospecha, el plan es sólo asustarlo lo suficiente para que cuando lleguemos al _climax_ él pierda la cabeza.

**El ramen dominará el mundo, escribió:** Umm... ¿podríamos no decirle clímax? Me pone nervioso.

Y ¿qué onda con tu nuevo nickname? No sé inglés, coño, compadécete de aquellos que no sabemos!

**Bloodrop, escribió:** ¿Yo te pongo? Pervertface.

¿Compadecerme?

* * *

Sakura NO podía creer lo que había hecho. Besar a Hinata, ¡Y ni siquiera lo recordaba!

No era malo besar a una chica según ella, pero ¡Sasuke-kun había estado ahí!

Ahora sus posibilidades de salir con él se habían reducido de cero, a uno negativo.

Ino nunca le dejaría olvidar aquello, porque hasta Shikamaru tenía más posibilidades de salir con el Uchiha.

* * *

_Querido diario,_

_Odio a Itachi Uchiha._

_Con I y U mayúsculas. (Hubiese puesto todas mayúsculas pero tengo flojera)._

_Y también al messenger._

_Usaré feisbuk (_Él quería decir facebook, pero Naruto creyó que molaría más así_) de ahora en adelante._

_Hum._

_

* * *

_

Hinata observó con atención y nerviosismo a su padre, que no se dignaba a verla con sus ojos púrpura claro, claramente culpándola de todas las desgracias que ocurrían a su alrededor.

—Un niño entra a la mansión queriendo hablar contigo, despertando a todos y molestando al pobre Hotaru (Él nunca volverá a ser el mismo). Dicho niño es encarcelado junto con un Uchiha. Para compensar las penas fuiste a la casa de Naruto y tu primo Neji llegó vomitando. ¿Explicaciones?

Si Hinata no fuese una combinación explosiva de tartamudeos y nerviosismo, su explicación hubiese valido, pero ni ella misma se entendía.

—Hinata no era la persona a mi cargo, ella es menor que yo. —Neji, que aún estaba verde, explicó su punto defendiéndose a él mismo (¡Le estaban insinuando que su prima debía hacerse responsable por él!)

—Como la sucesora está acargo de toda la familia, incluso de mí. —Un tic apareció en la ceja del mayor, claramente descontento con el hecho de que Hinata tuviese todos esos derechos, hubiese preferido a Hanabi, pero Hinata se adelantó; por suerte la corporación era aparta, la podía dejar a quien quisiera, sin embargo Hinata seguía siendo la jefa de todos por derecho.

Hinata se sentía mareada, sabía que la corporación era de su familia y que probablemente no le tocaría nada a ella cuando su padre muriese (de todos modos no quería), pero los Hyuuga tenía un apego a que el primogénito de la familia Hyuuga de la rama principal debía encargarse de todo el mundo.

¡Y era un pedo!

Neji, por otro lado, miró a Hinata, sintiéndose mal por ella.

* * *

**HiNA, escribió:** Sakura-san.  
¿Tienes el messenger de Naruto?

**Bloosom hot stuff, escribió:** Hinata, emm... Naruto dejó el chat, ahora usa facebook porque al parecer tuvo una mala experiencia.  
No quiere hablar de eso.

**Blossom hot stuff, escribió:** Búscalo por ahí, sólo pon el nombre y te sale.

**HiNA, escribió:** Gracias.

**HiNA is offline.**

* * *

**Shootin star, escribió:** Jaja, qué dijo Hinata, lol.

**Blossom hot stuff, escribió:** No mucho, quería el facebook de Naruto. Y deja de reírte.

**Blossom hot stuff, escribió:** Mis posibilidades con Sasuke aún pueden aumentar!

**Shootin star, escribió:** Sigue soñando, frentona.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Niñerías xD.

No tengo excusas xD.

* * *

**Querido diario.**

_Querido diario, _

_¿a que no adivinas quién me escribió? Sasuke, sí; eres tan listo diario._

_Ha, seguramente me está suplicando en esta carta._

_Te escribo luego._

_

* * *

_

_¡Querido diario, algo malo ha pasado, algo muy malo!_

_¡ALGO HORRIBLE HA PASADO!_

_No te lo puedo decir, sé que es horrible que no puedas saber mis fantásticos secretos, pero recuerda que Kiba aún te va a leer._

_Y... no me arriesgaré._

_Adios._

_

* * *

_

Naruto puso su semblante oscuro, cerrando el diario con fuerza después de leer la entrada más reciente (la había escrito hacia una semana) preocupado por todo lo que había pasado cuando lo inimaginable ocurrió: Sasuke le envió una carta de amor.

Naruto nunca había estado tan aterrado, ¡su mejor amigo le había mandado una carta de amor! ¿Quién (casi) no se orina en los pantalones después de eso? Y no podía ir así como así a enfrentar al moreno, porque seguramente él se derretiría, diciéndole lo sexy que era.

Y Naruto no soportaba aquello.

Suspiró; si tan sólo Sasuke no fuese su mejor amigo, él, tal vez, le correspondería. El Uchiha tenía una cara bonita, y a pesar de su temperamento podía llegar a ser tan agradable como Sakura-chan.

Naruto se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se jaló los cabellos. ¡ÉL NO ACABABA DE PENSAR ESO!

Gruñó, sacudiéndose y desarreglando más su cama, prediciendo sus futuras cicatrices mentales.

Revisó otra vez la carta, con ojos azules rápidos, casi ni leyendo algunas palabras; no muy seguro de si era masoquismo al atormentarse leyendo aquello. Otra vez.

La carta había estado comiendo sus sesos y no le había dejado dormir bien en esos días, por lo que sus ojos tenían horribles bolsas colgado de ellos.

(Lo cual, realmente, le atormentaba: porque las ojeras en Naruto no se veían bien).

_Quizá si debería probar..._

A su cabeza llegaron todos los malos ratos que Sasuke le había hecho pasar. Si le amaba tanto (la carta era bastante explícita), entonces debío haber empezado con ser amable.

Gruñó cuando escuchó a alguien tocar su puerta.

—Naruto, cariño, el desayuno está listo —escuchó decir a su madre, quien probablemente estaba preocupada— será mejor que superes lo de Sasuke, es sólo una carta.

Lanzó un sonido que no podía ser clasificado en una categoría específica, una mezcla entre fastidio y coraje, a modo de respuesta, sabiendo perfectamente que su madre no se tomaría a bien su sonora queja, pero la carta le había vuelto masoquista, así que a Naruto poco le importaba morir asesinado. Sorprendentemente Kushina no irrumpió en su habitación.

Quizá también había quedado traumada después de leer la carta (porque su madre leía todo su correo. Chit, tanta confiaba le tenía).

Eso no estaba bien. Naruto era quien debería estar haciendo sufrir a Sasuke ¡no al revés!

Pero, ahora no tenía ganas de hacerle la broma al Uchiha. Tenía que comprenderlo, el moreno debía estar sufriendo por él (Rayos, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan deseablemente hermoso?)

Sintió su teléfono vibrar, lo sacó de su pantalón y vio que Itachi le había mandado un mensaje.

Jadeó, seguramente era para quejarse de la falta de progreso de Naruto con la susodicha broma a su hermano menor (se preguntó si Itachi disfrutaba ver a su hermano sufrir).

Abrió el mensaje.

_Sabes que me caes bien, pero como sigas haciéndote el tonto, tendrás que buscar una nueva forma de hacer hijos_.

Naruto hizo una mueca de preocupación, irguiéndose en la cama y observando su entrepierna escondida por las telas del pantalón.

_Pero estoy traumado, Datebayoooo... dame una semana, algo, pero no ejecutemos el plan ahora._

Su teléfono vibró después de unos segundos.

_Cuanto más tiempo tardes en superar lo que sea que te haya pasado, más tiempo sufrirás._

Naruto sollozó, herido. ¡Nadie tenía un poco de consideración! Escribió rápidamente en su teléfono, presionando enviar cuando hubo terminado. _-Teba ¿por qué quieres hacerle una broma a tu hermano menor? Se supone que lo proteges._

_Sasuke ha tirado todos los dangos a la basura._

Los ojos de Naruto se desorbitaron. El Uchiha manor no podía haber hecho aquella atrocidad.

_Él. Debe. Morir._

Esperó un rato antes de recibir la contestación de Itachi.

_No vale, sólo un susto, que todavía es mi tonto hermano menor._

_

* * *

_

Tomó aire antes de tocar la puerta, olvidando la existencia del timbre, nervioso. Naruto estaba en balcón de la casa Uchiha, donde vivían los dos hermanos solos, ya que sus padres nunca estaban, o eso le decían pero con los Uchiha nunca se sabía (Naruto juraba que había un gen en específico que corría a través de la herencia que les hacía ser _así_, locos)_._

Estaba ahí para remediar lo que debió haber remediado hace una semana y dos días.

Y para confirmar que no era la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero sí que tenía cojones.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un inexpresivo Itachi.

Naruto notó algo importante.

Itachi tenía más ojeras que él ¡Significaba que sus ojeras todavía no habían alcanzado su tamaño máximo!

¡Aún era hermoso!

—Si quieres vamos al cuarto y me puedes mirar todo lo que quieras.

Naruto pasó de largo, subiendo las escaleras como quien entra por su casa, haciendo que no había escuchado a Itachi decir eso.

Giró a la izquierda para encontrarse con la puerta del Uchiha. Giró el pomo y entró, decidido.

—¡No me gustas ¿ok! Si no fueses un teme, tal vez, pero ¡Por Dios, no me importa que me digas lo sexy que soy, no caeré por lástima, Sasuke!

El mencionado se irguió, toda su atención en el rubio que transpiraba de tanto haber gritado. Realmente no entendió qué le había dicho hasta que su cerebro procesó todo. Claro no tuvo tiempo de contestar sino hasta que Naruto le estampó una carta en su cara, chillando.

Sasuke ignoró los chillidos de Naruto y empezó a leer, calmadamente. Llegó al final y sus ojos se clavaron en Naruto.

—¿De verdad crees que tengo una letra tan aniñada?

Naruto tragó saliva.

—Mah, ¿no has sido tú? —se rascó la nuca nerviosamente, buscando algo que gritara "salida de emergencia" por toda la habitación.

Sasuke le rodeó como un león hambriento, el rubio reaccionó y se fue alejando a cada paso que daba el Uchiha, nervioso y sudando frío.

_Di algo ¡lo que sea, o morirás, datebayooo!_

—¡Te comiste los dangos! ¡No tienes vergüenza! —Naruto salió despedido en cuando Sasuke bajó la guardia al escuchar aquello, casi volando por las escaleras, rojo como un tomate.

* * *

_Querido diario_

_¡QUE HUMILLACIÓN DATEBAYOOOO!_

* * *

Hinata se removió en su silla, disgustada, se odiaba a sí misma por haberle hecho _eso_ a Naruto. Apretó su cabello. Neji a su lado le dio palmaditas en la espalda, consolándola. El muchacho no entendía qué le veía Hinata a Naruto, ni mucho menos qué rayos le ponía tan mal; sólo habían enviado una carta inocente para molestarlo (y a Uchiha). Nada comparado con lo que le habían hecho a Hotaru... que el sicoterapeuta le ayude. Neji pensó que quizá debería ir a ver también al sicoterapeuta, por lo del beso de Hinata y Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke observó molesto a Sakura, quien estaba sonriente frente a él. No le gustaba el tipo de sonrisa que tenía, ni el traje que llevaba (bah, un poco), ni lo cerca que estaba. Evitó su lasciva mirada atragantándose con pollo.

Maldijo a Itachi por haberle arreglado esa cita.

Escuchó el sonido de metal chirrear horriblemente contra la baldosa del piso del restaurante; todos a su alrededor se crisparon, pero él no tuvo tiempo crisparse junto con los demás, porque Sakura estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cara.

—Ehh... —incómodo, muy incómodo. Tragó más pollo.

Ella sólo sonreía.

* * *

—Ramen-sama a comadreja, el conejo está en la madriguera.

Itachi observó, sin expresión, a un rubio escondido detrás de un poste de luz, hablando a través de un wokitoki y enviándole señales al suyo. Suspiró, apagando su transmisor.

—Estoy a tu lado, no me hables por un radio. Y no te escondas; Sasuke está tan asustado que no se da cuenta de nada. Míralo comiendo pollo.

—Ramen-sama no se arriesgará, ahora vuelva a su posición comadreja, cambio.

Itachi negó con la cabeza, alejándose del rubio y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del restaurante. Naruto flipó.

—¡No, comadreja, vuelva a su posición! Cambio, mayday, ¡No me ignores coño! —susurraba Naruto inútilmente al aparato. A continuación, el rubio notó que Itachi tiró el aparato a un lado; este era arrollado por un auto.

—¡Algo está mal contigo, datebayo! —gritó, llamando la atención de los peatones, quienes trataban lo más posible de alejarse del rubio— ¡Arruinarás el plan, Itachi!

Al ver que el Uchiha no le escuchaba decidió ir a por él, tirando el wokitoki al pavimento bruscamente. Una vez hubo cruzado el estacionamiento, se enganchó a las ropas de Itachi con intenciones malévolas.

—Quieto, y observa —dijo el Uchiha, deteniendo todo intento furtivo del rubio de lastimarlo.

Naruto se viró hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Sakura-chan y Sasuke, levemente rojo.

Ambos sonrieron para sus adentros con auras malignas a su alrededor.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota: Este capítulo es largo... creo, espero que no sea muy pesado de leer ):

No me quedó muy gracioso, lo edité varias veces para que quedara más chistoso, siendo el final, merece un trato especial. Hasta ahora estoy contenta, ahora queda de parte del público juzgar.

Wa~, hasta aquí llega, bueno: muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron, y las que se tomaron la molestia de dejar review: **DGHA, tsukimine12, ddeismile (futura esposaxDD), TheRusso, Yukime Hiwatari, Anake-chan XP, Natusky, Emily-Lokis, hec-nii-sama, a YO** y a los que favearon y alertearon (¿?) ;D.

(La verdad no sé cómo es que encontraron esto gracioso xDU) xD. Lamento la demora, es que NUNCA había finalizado un fic (en serio) y... bueno... estaba nerviosa D:, es un trauma muy grande ¡No es algo que superes de la noche a la mañana! (Jjaja, no, estaba enferma ._.)

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.

* * *

**Querido diario**

Se permitió soltar una risita al volver a ver a ambos Uchiha (sus dos aliados en el crimen) tendidos en las camas de su habitación.

—¿Y osas reírte? —masculló Itachi, que había estado muy callado. En parte entendía su humor, lo había traicionado ¿o no?

Naruto se tensó en su silla, no había esperado que notara un mínimo acto expresivo de su cara, más aún si ambos Uchiha estaban tan hinchados que a penas podía ver sus ojos, que habían resultado ser los más afectados y no parecían dar tregua a los médicos (¡Una persona normal no debería ver así de hinchado!)

Estaba empezando a creer que de verdad Itachi tenía poderes sobrenaturales, Quizás no hubiese sido gran idea haberle traicionado…

Bueno, tampoco había esperado que su inocente broma hubiese enviado a ambos a la clínica, que era donde estaban en ese momento (Naruto hubiese preferido un hospital, pero Sasuke, el muy cínico, le había hecho llevarlo a la clínica entre gritos ininteligibles… que le hicieron perder la compostura y reír a gritos.

Aún cuando Sasuke le hizo pasar la mejor risa de su vida, Naruto estaba seguro de que le haría pagar la cuenta)

Se preguntó donde estarían Tsunade y su equipo, quería que volvieran a internar a ambos Uchiha en cuidados intensivos (donde no dejaban entrar a nadie). Cada treinta minutos entraba alguien del personal a chequearlos, pero habían pasado los treinta minutos y aún nada.

También se preguntó por qué los padres de Itachi y Sasuke le habían dejado a cargo de ambos por el corto período de una hora, incluso a pesar de las sonoras quejar de Itachi y Sasuke (se habían ido un rato a conversar con su madre. Uff, no quería pensar en ella y su boca echando fuego). Teniendo en cuenta lo rígidos que eran, seguramente le hubieran puesto una orden de restricción para mantenerlo alejado.

La verdad era que Naruto era la verdadera víctima de todo aquello. ¡En serio!

_Yo no tengo la culpa de que los Uchiha sean tan condenadamente débiles. Y que hayan nacido alérgicos a las almendras._

—¿Disculpa, traidor? —siseó la voz de Itachi.

Oh, ahí estaba otra vez ese término: traidor. Entendía por qué le hablaba así, pero Itachi debía considerar que él mismo había traicionado a su hermanito en primer lugar y dicho hermanito se las había ingeniado para vengarse.

Itachi fue secundado por la mirada matadora de Sasuke la cual no daba resultado porque, coño, sólo le daba arcadas de risa que debía contener si no quería ser molido; también ayudó a que la risa no saliera el hecho de que se había dado cuenta de algo:

Mierda ¿Leen la mente, acaso?

—Nom, usutatompachi, estás hablandom en vo amta. —tanto Itachi como el insultado rubio abrieron la boca en shock total ¿Ése era Sasuke quien habló así?

Naruto había creído que se le habría bajado un poco la hinchazón lo suficiente como para permitirle volver a hablar con normalidad, pero aún parecía un sapo. En cierta forma, agradecía a Dios que no se hubiera curado, era demasiado bueno para que se terminara tan rápido.

Itachi siguió observándolo con la boca entre abierta mientras el rubio sentía las arcadas de risa amenazar con volver.

Contente si quieres seguir con vida. Se regañó Naruto al ver a Sasuke hacer un puchero demasiado gracioso.

—Nom lo estarás porm mucho tiempo, usutatompachi. —gruñó el moreno.

Naruto parpadeó ¿Acaso Sasuke había dicho _porno_ en inglés? Sacudió la cabeza regresando a la realidad.

Sasuke estaba listo para explicarle a Naruto que hablaba en voz alta cuando Itachi le dirigió una mirada significativa que entendió al instante— Tiebes dazón, es un caso peddido.

Itachi le dirigió otra mirada significativa.

Y en ese momento Sasuke se prometió no hablar hasta que su lengua, su rostro y... lo que sea, fuera normal.

—Mierda, el chico sapo tiene razón.

Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se dio otra patada mental (de las muchas que se había dado ése día) y volvió su mirada hacia Sasuke, observando su rostro en busca de signos que le indicaran que se había recuperado milagrosamente solo para atacarle.

Nada.

De todos modos, se deslizó con todo y silla hacia atrás, en un gesto que pretendía sutil.

Tenía sus razones para estar paranoico. Después de los eventos sucedidos, no podría estar cerca de Sasuke e Itachi sin sentirse preocupado por su integridad... tampoco hablemos de Sakura. Bff: nunca.

Y nuestro atolondrado protagonista está agonizando gracias a su broma (a.k.a.: los eventos sucedidos) que de alguna manera se volvió hacia él y casi mata a los hermanos Uchiha... y a él.

Resultaba ser que el inocente Naruto (en serio) había hecho planes para hacerle una pequeña broma a Sasuke, nada de lo qué alardear. Pero por alguna razón las cosas se habían salido de control.

Sucedió así: había logrado aliarse con Itachi, lo cual le había dejado estupefacto, sólo había pensado en conseguir algo de información, no la total colaboración del Uchiha (había descubierto que sí, los Uchiha no eran todos unos amargados).

Naruto nunca volvió a ser el mismo desde entonces.

—¿De verdad _intentó saltar por la ventana cuando inventaste que no era un Uchiha, sino un Haruno_? —Itachi había asentido.

Kisame, a su lado, reia con burla.

—También, para agregar más realismo, Itachi-san le pintó el pelo de rosado. Claro, se quitaba con el agua, pero según sé, el pequeño niño no gustaba de bañarse. De alguna forma, después de que se aclaró todo, Sasuke se empezó a bañar tres veces al día y la señora Mikoto no lo castigó (A Itachi).

Y aunque había sido solo una pequeña bromita por parte de Itachi, era potente. _Sasuke se había intentado matar_, por Cristo.

Sin duda, Naruto aprendió que Itachi era fanático de las bromas simples, aburridas, pero con consecuencias catastróficas. Y con Sasuke, que se creía todo, tenía tiempo para practicar.

Su broma favorita había sido "la masacre Uchiha" como la llamaba Itachi.

—¿Qué es esa mancha de allí?

—Ah —Itachi asintió a la mancha en la pared de su cuarto, como entendiendo la curiosidad de Naruto; esa mancha desentonaba con todo el cuarto que era muy ordenado— le inventé a Sasuke que había matado a todo el clan y vomitó allí —Naruto hizo una cara de disgusto— no la he quitado por completo solo porque cada vez que Sasuke entra en mi cuarto y ve esa mancha se pone colorado y la cara de sufrimiento de ese niño vuelve a su rostro. Es hermoso.

Itachi había entrado en detalles explícitos sobre el montaje que le dieron a Naruto un nuevo concepto de manipulación. Naruto aún no entendía por qué Sasuke seguía entrando al cuarto de Itachi, si le sacaba tan malos recuerdos.

Desde ese día, Naruto observó a Itachi con nuevos ojos, y había decidido que tenía un modelo a seguir en las bromas.

Y después le había anotado todos los puntos débiles del Uchiha.

—Guau. No puedo creerlo —¿Y quién lo haría? Sasuke le tenía miedo a los conejos y a los pavos.

—Es el miedo más estúpido que no puedo reírme, sino sentir pena ajena.

Naruto asintió con convicción.

Pero, aunque Naruto había encontrado bastante material para hacerle la broma más grande a Sasuke, decidió optar por una simple, sólo para matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

¿Por qué dos pájaros de un tiro?

Pues resultaba ser que el propio Uchiha menor estaba enterado de que andaban detrás de él y había hecho un trato con Naruto.

—Sé que esto es aliarme con el enemigo, y sé que me arriesgo a mucho, pero me arriesgo más sino hago esto.

—¿Podrías llegar a tu punto? Tengo que ir al baño. —Urgió Naruto con la mano sobre su pelvis y dando salto graciosos.

—Además estás con Itachi, un digno enemigo al qué tomar en cuenta, si fueras solo tú, todo sería fácil… pero te aliaste con Itachi… ¿Cuándo se conectó tu mente?

Naruto gruñó ofendido, sudando. De verdad, le urgía ir.

—Quiero una alianza.

Naruto lo miró y notó que Sasuke sujetaba un papel.

—Esto es un contrato, que dicta que debes ayudarme a realizar una broma a Itachi.

El rubio abrió la boca atónito, dejando de dar brinquitos solo un instante, antes de retomar su tarea cuando su vejiga le dio un pinchazo. El mundo se acababa.

Al principio había estado desconcertado por las maneras en las que Sasuke se tomaba todo aquello: lo había secuestrado justo cuando se estaba dando un baño y cantaba en la ducha y luego lo había encerrado en aquél... lugar, pero lo había pasado por alto ya que Itachi estaba implicado en el asunto e... Itachi era una persona con la que todo era en serio.

Claro, no se esperaba que Sasuke se (y citaba de la boca del mismo) _"rebajara a actuar como un mocoso sin oficio al malgastar energías en una vil costumbre como lo eran las bromas"_.

—¿Porquécoñoharíaéso? —preguntó, sin espacios porque tenía que concentrarse para no hacerse pis ahí mismo.

—Porque si no abriré esa cortina y te mostraré así, desnudo, frente a un masivo público.

Naruto palideció.

—No.

—Sí. —dijo, chasqueó la lengua— haz el trato Naruto, te conviene y me conviene. No puedo hacerle una broma a Itachi, pero su perrito (Naruto dio un bufido) sí. La verdad, me encantaría humillarte, pero tienes a Itachi oliéndote los pedos, es una suerte que haya conseguido secuestrarte sin que él se diera cuenta, y eso lo alertaría y mandaría al caño todo esto.

—¿Esto? —preguntó Naruto con un hilo de voz. _Ya no podía aguantar_.

—Nuestro contrato, que aún no está firmado, pero con el chantaje…

Naruto se dobló de dolor, había considerado hacer pis en la pared y decirle "jódete, Sasuke", después patearle y huir, pero corría el riesgo de que Sasuke tuviera guardaespaldas y no era muy listo de su parte actuar sin un plan. Aún así, si milagrosamente se le ocurría un plan, sólo le quedaba aceptar.

—Sasuke ¿Por qué no te vengas de mí también? —preguntó, curioso mientras firmaba el papel, pensando que sería fabuloso tener un pavo por ahí, sólo para asustar a Sasuke y oírle gritar.

—Oh, pero si ya lo hice —sonrió cuando Naruto terminó de firmar

Naruto pensó que se refería a lo del secuestro (y verlo saltar).

Pero estaba equivocado, algo en la sonrisa de Sasuke le hizo intuirlo.

Y eso es lo que nos lleva al desenlace más flojo de una historia, el _clímax_ más aburrido de todas los fics jamás contados. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con sexo (mal pensados):

Estaban en el restaurante, mirando maliciosos a Sasuke que estaba alejándose todo lo que podía de la boca de Sakura.

Naruto creía que la cara de Sasuke era suficiente venganza e Itachi interrumpió su pensamiento con un chasquido de dedos. No era para él, era la señal que alertaba a Rock Lee de su aparición.

El cejas pobladas viró la cabeza, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, sólo que le habían dicho que le convidarían un helado del restaurante y que Sasuke Uchiha odiaría que le metieran una almendras (y también lo haría Itachi, que estaba detrás de una cita que le molestaría mucho) en la boca (no entendía muy bien lo de las almendras, pero con el helado era suficiente) y que prestara atención al chasquido de dedos de Itachi.

Naruto observó en cámara lenta como el mayor señalaba a donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura y como Lee gritaba un "¡Nooo!" súper deformado con voz profunda.

Lo siguiente había sido Lee sobre un perplejo Sasuke batiendo la pierna de pollo que Sasuke había dejado caer como si blandiera una espada.

—¿Cómo osas intentar besar a mi novia? ¿¡QuiéntecreesqueeresUchiha! Y tú, Sakura, ¿¡EN SERIO! ¿_Él?_ ¿Qué no ves que su pelo parece el trasero de un pato? (—Ey —gruñó Sasuke, intentando zafarse del agarre de Lee, que le hacía ver una situación muy comprometedora) ¿¡Qué tiene él que no tenga yo, carajo!

Naruto estaba al borde de las lágrimas, era demasiado _bueno,_ Itachi mantenía la compostura, no podía reírse ni perder la compostura, por mucho que lo disfrutara.

—¿Por quéeee? —preguntaba Lee, a Sakura, mientras que Itachi sacaba una cámara de vídeo y se la pasaba a Naruto.

Naruto tenía que grabar aquella odisea, que sucedía exactamente como Itachi había predicho, aterrador, sí… pero mejor para Naruto.

Tenía que grabar hasta que Lee le metiese por la fuerza unas almendras que a una mesera se le caerían "accidentalmente" cerca de la confusión de la escena conmocionada.

Eso no era parte del plan de Itachi; era del de Naruto, nuestro héroe (¿Villano?).

Ya que tenía que cumplir con el contrato de Sasuke, había decidido hacer su propia búsqueda de las debilidades de Itachi, no había encontrado mucho, pero sí encontró algo que lo dejó atontado.

No _solo_ Sasuke era alérgicos a las almendras.

Itachi también.

Era como vengarse de dos pájaros de un tiro… o como sea que el dicho se diga.

Y, además, Sasuke no se tenía que enterar de que había roto el contrato, no si hacía unas movidas que le había enseñado Itachi (qué ironía, el alumno traiciona al maestro).

De todas maneras, heles allí, a su merced, sin pensar que un tonto (¡Ja!) como Naruto les fuera a hacer daño.

Observó con placer la escena:

Acto 1: La mesera entraba en el escenario. Acto dos: dejaba caer "accidentalmente" las almendras cerca de Lee.

—¡Oh, pero cuánto lo siento! —exclamaba con mala actuación la mujer. Naruto anotó mentalmente no contratarla nunca más.

—¡Deja de tontear, mujer, y detenlos, me espantan a los clientes! —gritaba el dueño escondido en el mostrador.

Acto tres: Sasuke e Itachi pegaron un gritito ahogado muy _indigno_ al ver almendras tan cerca de ellos (Naruto reprimió una carcajada). Acto cuatro: Lee le mete las almendras por montones a Sasuke en la boca.

Sakura, a su lado, no se movía. Parecía muerta en vida.

Itachi estaba en un shock total. No había esperado eso.

—Jojojo —rió Naruto, rompiendo su silencio y su falsa façade de inocencia y de no saber nada; no lo pudo evitar, era demasiado bueno. Y lo mejor estaba por llegar…

—¡Tú también participaste en todo esto! —exclamó Lee, señalando a Itachi. Naruto volteó la cámara hacia él.

Acto cinco: Lee estampó almendras en la boca de Itachi.

Naruto seguía grabando, conteniendo la risa, pero dejaba ver las comisuras de sus labios que se curvaban.

_Luego_ Naruto se había dado cuenta de que los Uchiha tenían razones para temer a las almendras: sí que les eran mortales.

Sasuke había sido el más afectado, se había inflado hasta ser un feo intento de globo humano, _eso_ no tenía precio.

Sakura había recobrado la movilidad de sus ojos, pero aún miraba a Sasuke con la boca abierta.

Naruto, que no sabía qué decir, soltó en voz baja, como le había enseñado Itachi—: Eso se gana por asesinar a los pobres dangos.

Hasta Lee se dio cuenta de que se había pasado cuando Itachi se empezó a inflar y a inflar como un globo.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, lo imposible pasó: Los hermanos Uchiha se habían vuelto _feos_.

Naruto aún se debatía entre la risa y la sorpresa (era traumatizante ver a los Uchiha feos, incluso para él, que lo venía deseando desde siempre. Y aunque (POR FIN) era más hermoso que ellos, era traumatizante).

Bueno, eso no había sido lo peor, Sakura le había caído a golpes después de que se había recuperado (milagrosamente… o algo así: Lee se había empeñado en darle "un beso de amor" para despertarla).

Y eso nos regresa a la habitación de los hinchados y Naruto.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación, sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos. Cargaba un frasco de agua y dos pastillas.

—Traigo un calmante —dijo ella, acercándose primero a Sasuke, y dándole la medicina. Luego se la dio a Itachi—, esto debería calmar el dolor, pero rebajará demasiado la hinchazón. Tsunade-san vendrá a ponerles las inyecciones.

Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, para salir.

—Señor Uzumaki, será mejor que no se vaya aún —advirtió punzantemente la enfermera—, hay dos mujeres de cuestionable salud mental que van a venir —Naruto jadeó de dolor, ignorando los insultos de la enfermera, que probablemente había sido agobiada por su _madre_ y Sakura.

Itachi y Sasuke sonrieron ampliamente y Naruto solo pudo tragar saliva.

Pero las sonrisas de los hermanos no duraron mucho y el disgusto de Naruto empeoró.

—Pero mamá~ —lloriqueó, provocando que Sakura sonriera con suficiencia al lado de la madre de Naruto— ¿Voy a ser su niñera? —preguntó Naruto.

La mujer asintió. Parecía que tampoco le gustaba la idea.

—Pues, aunque no conozcamos todos los detalles, sí. Fugaku y Mikoto y todos tus amigos creen que les servirá de escarmiento a Itachi y Sasuke (no sé de qué manera, ya que serás su esclavo).

Los tres jóvenes dejaron caer sus quijadas al mismo tiempo.

—También te servirá a ti —entonces entrecerró los ojos— aunque no creas que te salvas de lo que te espera de vuelta a casa.

—Aunque no me guste esto, esto te enseñará a no molestarme.

Sakura le mandaba miradas de desprecio.

—¿Me está diciendo que un mocoso traidor me va a _cuidar_? —preguntó Itachi, ignorando la pelea cruzando los hinchados brazos sobre su pecho, indignado.

—¿Ed dobe, uma niñeda? —_habló_ Sasuke. Todos lo miraron un rato largo, antes de tapar sus bocas con sus manos reprimiendo la risa (menos Itachi) o si no lo lamentarían después.

—Ya lo he aclarado —dijo Kushina, detrás suyo Sakura asintió.

Itachi, obviamente, reclamó llamar a su padre consiguiendo intimidar a las mujeres pero Sasuke empezó a decir groserías y groserías, provocando que ambas no lo resistieran más y salieran del cuarto, riendo, ignorando los insultos de Itachi y los clamos de Naruto "¡Llévenme con vosotras, maaaami!".

Escucharon las risas de su madre alejándose.

Naruto no lo podía creer.

Era la niñera de dos pesadillas (que seguro le harían la vida imposible mientras fuera su esclavo).

—Oi. —Naruto dio un respingo. Ay no, pensó al ver a Itachi entrecerrando unos ya casi cerrados ojos rojos— No es que me guste nada que me estés "cuidando" y creo que sí, a mis padres se les cruzó un cable, pero no creas que te saldrás con la tuya.

—Arg, mierda —gritó, se había sacado sangre al haberse mordido la lengua. Sasuke e Itachi sonrieron con satisfacción.

_Querido diario,_

_¡Los días de esclavo son horribles tebayooo! Sasuke e Itachi no tienen piedad y mis padres no me entienden. *Suspira* Tú eres el único que entiende diario, y no importa lo que diga Kiba: no eres afeminado. Bueno, ya es hora de devolverte a Kiba. Me divertí contigo._


End file.
